The objectives of the Animal Studies Core are to aid SPORE investigators with the design and execution of experiments to utilize animal models for the investigation of the progression of prostate cancer and in the preclinical evaluation of therapies for the treatment of prostate cancer. Although the use of animal models provides an invaluable source of reagents for preclinical testing and the investigation of regulatory mechanisms in vivo, in a physiologically regulated system, the use of animals is costly with respect to equipment, animal resources and technical expertise. The Animal Studies Core will serve as a resource for the execution and training in the use of all animal manipulations needed in the SPORE. The Animal Studies Core will minimize the cost of utilizing animal models in the SPORE by consolidating the equipment, expertise and animal resources. This will ensure an efficient use of animal research at minimal cost. The Animal Studies Core has served the SPORE researchers in the past as the Transgenic Core by providing these investigators with the most up-to-date murine embryo manipulation technology in an extremely efficient manner. The Animal Studies Core will continue to serve SPORE investigators as a repository for all animals and animal procedures. The Core conducts xenograft in nude mice and orthotopic cell transplants to syngeneic mice. The Core will generate transgenic and mutant mice. The Core will be a repository for all transgenic and mutant mice used by SPORE investigators. Accomplishment of these goals will ensure efficient use of animal resources by SPORE investigators.